That Little Frog
by 13Tsukineko
Summary: Belphegor siente que sus días se han vuelto extremadamente aburridos.. El calor del verano lo aturde y mantiene encerrado en su habitación. ¿Que pasara cuando una pequeña rana pase cerca de su puerta? Lemmon suave, pasen y lean! EH! Que le haré segunda parte.


Chicos! Este pequeño One-shot esta dedicado a mi queridisima amiga Frillie Fran Okumura 3 Decidi no hacerlo lemmon para los ojos sensibles .w.

* * *

El sol era abrasador y el calor enfermante, el viento no corría y hasta los animales parecían haber emigrado a los polos. Por una de las ventanas del antiguo castillo italiano se veía un grupo de cuchillos salir disparados y caer con precisión en un punto de la pared. El pelo rubio del chico causante de ese fenómeno se veía sucio, opaco, sin vida. Sus ojos eran decorados por marcadas ojeras y su ropa estaba extremadamente arrugada. Parecía que no había salido de su habitación en días...

- _**Todo es tan aburrido**_**-** Su típica risa no retumbaba en las paredes del cuartel hace semanas, y solo una persona sabia el motivo: Xanxus. El líder de Varia no necesito preguntar ni nada parecido, tampoco es como si le interesara saber, solo lo supo al mirarlo de reojo. Encontraba a todas esas basuras tan aburridas, tan.. predecibles, pero nunca espero un cambio de actitud tan radical en ese príncipe.

La persona mas feliz de todas era el joven Fran, cuyo característico sombrero se movía de un lado a otro. Sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo, causando la molestia de Belphegor. Prefería pudrirse de aburrimiento a tener que soportar a esa rana, sin poder matarlo, claro. El sentimiento era reciproco para el peliverde, odiaba estar cerca de ese principito.

El joven aburrido no soporto mas y decidió asomar su cabeza por la puerta- _**Oi, rana, podrías callarte? O prefieres que atraviese esa espalda tuya?**_- El aludido sabia que iba enserio, al igual que todas las veces anteriores. Las frecuentes amenazas e intentos de asesinato eran ya una rutina diaria: los insultos y cuchillazos que recibía Fran por la espalda se habían vuelto recurrentes e incluso aburridos. Todo era últimamente tan aburrido.

- _**Nee, Bel-sempai, que te paso? Se te ve algo demacrado~ - **_Su ya usual forma de hablar era irritante, agotadora y disgustante para el príncipe Belphegor tenia un plan, uno que había trazado hacia unos instantes, con el que por fin se libraría de ese impostor, de quien debía reemplazar a Mammon.

- _**No he dormido bien.. - **_Esas pocas palabras despertaron la curiosidad del menor, quien se acerco un poco. Si todo salia como el planeaba, nadie vería un pelo de esa rana en varios días.

- _**Creo que hay algo bajo mi cama... una ilusión- **_Esas fueron las palabras claves. En segundos ambos estaban en la habitación del rubio: uno revisando bajo la cama y el otro cerrando la puerta con llave. Por primera vez en muchos días, una sonrisa enmarco su rostro, provocando un escalofrió en su próxima victima.

- _**Sempai.. no hay nada bajo tu cama...**_- Se sentía inquieto, pero como siempre, mantenía sus emociones a raya. Lentamente se dirigió a la puerta para escapar de esa aura de depredador que se había apoderado de la gran habitación.

- _**Aun no te iras~ -**_ La gran sonrisa oprimía el pecho del pequeño, bloqueando sus pensamientos y liberando su instinto de crear ilusiones para sobrevivir a los ataques del rubio. Lo que el no sabia, era que luego de varios días de reclusión Belphegor tenia sus sentidos mas despiertos que nunca, por lo que sentía cada movimiento de su pequeña presa.

Rápidamente le agarro ambas muñecas, aprisionándolo contra la pared. - _**Me pregunto por que no pasaste por este pasillo antes...-**_ La mirada de Fran era fría sin expresiones, pero por dentro estaba muriendo de un miedo infantil. Sentía las grandes manos de su raptor deslizarse por su cuerpo, buscando lugares que a simple vista nadie había visto. Se derretía con cada caricia, sentía que su piel ardía y que su corazón explotaría de un momento a otro. Lo que Bel mas quería era que su joven presa rompiera esa mascara tan característica.

- _**Bel...sempai..- **_Ni una palabra coherente pasaba por la mente del menor. El olor del rubio lo envolvía, lo drogaba. Sentía que se ahogaba, y ni se dio cuenta de que estaba sobre una cama hasta que una almohada salio disparada por la ventana. El rubio estaba perdiendo la paciencia... ¡La cara de Fran no expresaba nada! Furioso le arranco la polera, que termino tirada cerca de la puerta. Rápidamente sus manos se posaron sobre el cuerpo del peliverde, acariciándolo y pellizcando lugares altamente sensibles.

Xanxus procedió a colocarse los audífonos... No quería escuchar a esas basuras revolcándose...

Fran comenzó a emitir dulces gemidos, provocando aun mas al rubio, quien bajo sus manos hasta el pantalón del joven rana. Fran miro a Belphegor a los ojos, distinguiendo solo lujuria.. una lujuria contenida, llena de deseo y furia. Al sentirse observado, el príncipe miro a su victima, quedando sorprendido al ver... ¿ aceptación? Pestañeo unas cuantas veces, no podía creer lo que veía.. Una serie de emociones pasaban por esos ojos verdes...

- _**Fran...- **_Nunca le había llamado por su nombre de esa forma, tan... afectiva ¿Que demonios le sucedía Pensaba que era culpa del encierro, de la falta de conversación pero no pudo convencerse completamente. Sin darse cuenta, había desabrochado el pantalón del joven, y se vio a si mismo semi-desnudo. ¿Cuando paso todo eso? La culpa la tenia la rana, eso estaba claro. El le había quitado los pantalones, quizás lo había hechizado. Pero quebró su teoría el volver a ver los ojos de Fran. En ellos solo se veía curiosidad, sin ninguna pizca de miedo y terror.. También distinguía... ¿Cariño?

Le abrió las piernas y se acerco lentamente a el, penetrándolo con delicadeza. Los gemidos cada vez subían de volumen, provocando la excitación de ambos. Cada vez las embestidas se volvían mas rápidas y profundas, causando ciertos estremecimientos de ambas cuerpos. Fusionaron sus bocas, jugando con sus lenguas y compartiendo gemidos ahogados. El sudor de ambos chicos se mezclaba, refrescandolos y protegiéndolos del calor exterior.

- _**Si..gue..-**_ La lujuria comenzaba a apoderarse completamente de ellos. Perdían la noción del tiempo. Estaban a punto de seguir cuando-

- _**OI... SE CALLAN AHORA O LES VUELO EL CULO- **_El líder de Varia se veía muy molesto en el umbral de la puerta recién destruida, después de todo, la parejita seguiría teniendo esos encuentros.. eso estaba claro

Claro que a los días siguientes siguieron tratando de asesinarse mutuamente, insultándose para ocultar sus encuentros fortuitos... Xanxus era el único desgraciado que sabia.

* * *

Tan tan! Bueno, esto salio viendo Disney :'D En verdad no, pero eso estaba en la tele ._. Bueh... Les gusto? Lo odiaron? Le falto algo? Dejenme un Review con sus criticas o lo que quieran ^^ Me despido.. bye~


End file.
